A connector Ca is known in which a rear end portion 30R of a first terminal metal fitting 30 protrudes from a terminal holding portion 25 to the rear side so as to be exposed to the outside of a first housing 20, and a partition wall 26 protruding in a cantilever shape to the rear side is formed in the first housing 20 (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In such a connector Ca, first terminal metal fittings 30 are separated from each other by a wall inside the terminal holding portion 25. Further, a partition wall 26 is interposed between the rear end portions 30R of the first terminal metal fittings 30 in order to secure a creepage distance of insulation between the first terminal metal fittings 30.